Whiplash (The Lost Empire)
Whiplash (Angelique Pettyjohn) is a leather clad dominatrix who appears briefly in the 1984 film, "The Lost Empire". Whiplash appears in the movie engaging in a prison yard fight with Heather McClure (Angela Aames). As the fight begins, Whiplash is dressed in her baby blue top which is issued to every inmate. However, she soon strips out of the shirt exposing her leather outfit consisting of corset top, thigh high leather boots, leather bicep and wrist bracelets, and a leather choker necklace. All of these leather items have metal studs or spikes doting the edges. Whiplash dons a leather whip that she uses to flogging or beating her victim. It appears that Whiplash is going to clearly win the fight as she quickly gains the upper hand, getting on top of Heather, the blonde bombshell. As the fight continues, we see two busty girls watching the action intently outside the fence along with the warden. They are Angel Wolfe (Melanie Vincz) and Whitestar (Raven De La Croix). They are there scouting Heather as a possible recruit to join them for a martial-arts tournament. Whiplash in a pause in the action, takes off her corset revealing a matching leather black push up bra, that slowly begins to allow Whiplash's breasts to pop out of the material and also a matching black leather thong. She begins to kick Heather with her thigh high boots as she is laying on the ground and then again gets on top of her. Whiplash is knocked backward onto her back and Heather comes in to get on top. However, Whiplash kicks her backward with her boots into a giant mud puddle. Whiplash gets off the ground and finds a giant rock to throw at Heather. However, before she is able to throw it, Heather takes off her blue blouse and uses it as a whip herself. After stunning Whiplash, she comes in and turns her around. Then she gives Whiplash a mighty upper cut which knocks her backward into the mud puddle. This upper cut KO's Whiplash, and after she hits the water, we don't see her move again. The rest of the inmates cheer for Heather as she dances around with her hands in the air. This is the last time we see Whiplash in the show, as Angel and Whitestar take Heather out of the prison. She is prime example of being portrayed as a tough female warrior but being ultimately weak. As being more well equipped and having the upper hand on Heather. All it takes is for Heather to hit her once to lose her balance and being defeated. Maybe more on armour and smaller boots for mobility, if giving another chance. Most likely she stayed in jail after being humiliated Trivia *Angelique Pettyjohn appeared as Shahna in the 1968 episode "The Gamesters of Triskelion" for the TV series "Star Trek". Gallery Screenshot_44193.jpg screenshot_6967.png Screenshot_44194.jpg Screenshot_44195.jpg Pettyjohn.gif Screenshot_44196.jpg 2xm4q5.gif Screenshot_44197.jpg Screenshot_44198.jpg Screenshot_44199.jpg Screenshot_44200.jpg screenshot_6969.png Pettyjohn2.gif screenshot_6970.png Screenshot_44201.jpg screenshot_6971.png Pettyjohn3.gif 2xm4vq.gif Pettyjohn4.gif Screenshot_44204.jpg Screenshot_44203.jpg Pettyjohn5.gif Screenshot_44205.jpg Screenshot_44206.jpg Screenshot_44207.jpg Pettyjohn6.gif Pettyjohn7.gif Screenshot_44209.jpg Screenshot_44210.jpg Screenshot_44211.jpg Pettyjohn8.gif Screenshot_44212.jpg Screenshot_44213.jpg Screenshot_44214.jpg Pettyjohn9.gif Pettyjohn9b.gif 2xm500.gif Screenshot_44215.jpg Screenshot_44216.jpg Pettyjohn9c.gif Pettyjohn9d.gif Category:1980s Category:Bikini Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Catfight Category:Choker Necklace Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Comical Defeat Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Dominatrix Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Knocked Out Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Messy or Sticky Category:Prison Uniform Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Spiked Clothing Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Topless Category:Wetlook Category:Whip Category:Fate: Humiliated